


this okay?

by spearbinnies



Series: 2min roomates [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Top Kim Seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearbinnies/pseuds/spearbinnies
Summary: minho thinks a lot about their hookup and wants to be more than "friends with benefits" so what happens when he confesses??
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: 2min roomates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017670
Kudos: 81





	this okay?

**Author's Note:**

> didn't plan on making this much smut in here but here it is lmao

Middle of the day. everything was going slow and nothing seemed out of place. all 8 boys were home and enjoying themselves. It had been a while since they all got a day off together. The only thing out of place was Minho and Seungmin. They gave eachtoher occasional side eyes and Seungmin being him flirty self towarss minho when they were alone. Today it felt different. Being with the other boys along with seungmin just made it awkward. Seungmin tried to get Minho alone but it was no luck as chan constantly called for him and seungmin was stuck with hyunjin most of the time. they weren't complaining because nobodh knew about their "relationship" yet. 

As soon as it became towards dinner time, they all split up. Going out with eachother, Going to bed, playing video games. Anything that usually kept them busy. All that was left was Seungmin and Minho to do what they wanted. Although seungmin was in charge of dinner. But only for 4 of them. 

Seungmim decided to make something simple as he didn't want to put so much effort into making a big meal. He decided on baked potatos. 

He skinned the potatos, rinsed them and soaked them. He patiently waited for the potatos to soak. It was gonna be a while so he pulled out his phone and began to scroll through his phone.

Not long after he was interrupted by the smaller pearing through his room. 

Seungmin giggled at Minho. 

Minho stood in the doorway of the two's room, silently watching seungmin. He wanted to go talk to him but he wasn't brave enough. So he just stood there, contemplating whether or not to go talk to seungmin or stand there like an idiot. the elder was too lost in his thoughts he realised that seungmin noticed him standing in the doorway from the kitchen.

"Come here baby!~" seungmin cooed at the smaller boy standing in the door way.

Minho's face went red at the name, hoping none of the members from their rooms heard it.

Minho just shook his head no and walked back into their room. 

He sighed and sat down on his bed, staring at the ground.

Minho jolted his head when he saw the younger boy walk into the bedroom and took a seat next to him. 

"Why were you standing in the doorway and not coming to me? is everything alright?" Seungmin said with slight concern in his voice and began rubbing circles on the elder's back.

"I've been thinking a lot about the other night, when we- you know." Minho mumbled. 

"You were okay with it right? Was it bad? I can make it up to you. I'll make you a special dinner tomorrow. I don't want you to feel pressured into anything Minho." Seungmin rambled on.

"no no no no. It was great. I really enjoyed it. It's just- the thing me and you have going. We've done that, we've cuddled and much more but we are just friends. I don't want to ruin anything but I've only been doing these things because I have fallen in love with you and I don't know how to tell you." Minho's eyes became watery as he was on the verge of tears. He felt guilty. what if he was the only one with feelings after all? what if he ruined their friendship?

Seungmin wasn't shocked at his response as he knew they were something more. Seungmin pulled the smaller boy onto his lap to straddle him. He held minho in his arms to comfort him. 

"Don't cry bubu, I love you too." Seungmin said while stroking his back. 

Minho hid in the crook of Seungmin's neck while his arms were wrapped around him. He slowly stopped crying and slowed down with his heavy breathing. He took every word Seungmin said and processed it. He felt more calm. 

Minho pressed his lips lightly onto Seungmin's neck and gave him light kisses. Seungmin sighed at the soft feeling.

Seungmin's hands crawled up Minho's shirt and began to carress his back and pull him closer. 

Minho started moving up Seungmin's neck up to his jawline, planting soft kisses. He made his way to the younger's lips and gently kissed him, slipping his tongue in the sligtest bit. 

Seungmin was loving how needy minho was being. 

Minho tangeled his hands in seungmin's hair and bit down on Seungmin's lip which earned minho a quiet moan from the younger. 

They both smiled into the kiss and Seungmin pulled away to breathe. They were both breathing heavily while minho still had his hands tangeled in seungmin's hair and seungmin's hands still caressing minho's bare skin. 

Minho felt a shiver go down his spine when seungmin brought his hands down to Minho's ass and squeezed hard enough for minho to jolt forward and let out a moan. 

"you like that?" Seungmin smirked while looking at the view ontop of him. 

Minho nodded his head while gripping onto seungmin's shoulders. 

Seungmin gave Minho's ass another squeeze along with a slap which sent Minho into bliss. He moaned loudly at the feeling and dug his nails into seungmin's shoulder. 

Seungmin quickly flipped them over so now they were laying down and minho was on his back. 

Seungmin took a moment to admire the mess infront of him. He had barely touched the elder and he was already breathing heavily and all worked up. 

He brought his face down to pull minho into a more passionate kiss. Then began trailing down to his jaw, leaving red amd2 purple marks all the way down to his collarbone. 

Minho struggled to find something to grip onto but soon gripped onto the sheets. 

Seungmin pulled away yet again and began to take off his belt. 

"are we going to-" Minho began to ask, kind of panicked.

"no, but give me your wrists." Seungmin demanded. 

Minho obeyed and put his rists together as he was prepared for what was next. 

"Good boy." Suengmin said while warpping the belt around minho's wrists. 

Minho giggled at the restraint and lack of contact to touch seungmin. 

"It's funny to you baby?" Seungmin asked and giggled with him. 

"No- I really like it." Minho said, satisfied. 

Seungmim brought the smaller's arms above his head and held them down.

"God, you are so perfect." Seungmin compliment made minho let out a whiney moan. He loved being praised. 

"Please kiss me again- i need you- please." Minho whined and grinded his hips upward. 

Seungmin crashed his lips onto minho's and roughly kissed the elder, giving him what he wanted. 

"Good job on using your words baby." Seungmin yet again praised the smaller boy and it made minho more needy. 

Minho kept grinding his hips up, looking for friction to releave his half hard dick.

Seungmin noticed and harshly grinded down onto the smaller boy. Minho moaned loudly into the kiss as Seungmin began grinding inbetween minho's legs. 

Seungmin kept the steady motion while still kissing the boy and letting little praises slip put here and then. 

Minho grinded up, in sync with thd younger. His hips started to shudder as he was getting close. He felt ashamed for needing to come already but he needed relief. 

"Im close-" Minho moaned out. 

"Come for me baby, you are doing so good for me." Seungmin grinded down faster as he was close as well. 

Not long after, Minho released in his pants and so did seungmin right after. 

Seungmin laid ontop of the other and took his grip off of the elder's wrists. 

Their breathing was in sync as they were catching their breath. 

"Seungmin!! I think the potatoes are done soaking!!" They both heard chan yell from the kitchen. 

"Shit-" Seungmin panicked a bit. 

"Be right there hyung!!" Seungmin yelled back. 

He quickly got up and un-tied minho's wrists. 

"I'll be back and we can continue this later." Seungmin said and winked at the boy still laying on the bed looking like a mess. 

Minho giggled when he left and began cleaning up


End file.
